Le séjour du damné
by Plume d'un souffle
Summary: One-shot. Ce qui s'est passé pour Theo entre les épisodes 5x20 et 6x6.


Le séjour du damné

Theo tomba, la poigne de sa sœur agrippée à son pied, le tirant avec elle. Le poids accélérait sa chute.

\- Scott… Scott… Scott…

L'écho de son dernier cri ricochait dans l'atmosphère des vivants, se faufilait entre les stalactites brunes du plafond. Celles-ci n'étaient plus que de petits points scintillant comme des étoiles dans le ciel de l'enfer.

Quelques centaines de kilomètres plus loin et quelques jours passés – il lui semblait ainsi -, il s'était mis à respirer difficilement et ses yeux surnaturels s'étaient allumés. Une chaleur cuisante avait commencé à ronger ses jambes. C'était comme s'il s'était plongé dans un bain trop chaud. Des cloques ont alors commencé à se répandre tout le long de son corps et – boum!- il a frappé un mur invisible, ce qui en fit éclater quelques-unes.

Orange. Rouge. Feu.

Theo était suspendu dans le vide, étendu, face contre terre sur de l'invisible solide. Son corps guérissait, s'ouvrait et se reguérissait sous l'effet des brûlures. Seuls son nez, son cou, son épaule droite et sa jambe droite reprirent leur formation osseuse normale. Il était trempé de sueur, tâché de sang et un peu de sa chair s'était collé sur ses vêtements qui semblaient se fondre en lui. Cependant, il se compta chanceux de ne pas avoir atterri dans la lave. Plus bas, des corps calcinés brûlaient éternellement, habitués à la douleur, ressemblant à des zombies. Sans lèvres. Des yeux blancs globuleux. Ils regardaient Theo souffrir, tendaient les mains vers ce vivant qui a encore une chance. Mais, ça il ne le sait pas. Pas encore.

Noir.

Des ténèbres pesantes empêchèrent presque Theo de respirer. L'air s'était mué en presque-goudron. Mais, les cris eux, n'avaient pas cessés. Les hurlements déchirants des condamnés qui payaient pour leurs crimes engourdissaient son ouïe affinée. Il avait mal à la tête. Il voulut prendre sa tête à deux mains, presser sur oreilles, mais un cliquetis métallique le restreignit.

\- C'est l'heure de l'opération.

La voix de sa sœur. Si proche, si distante. Moqueuse. Heureuse?

Un coup au cœur, violent. Theo n'eut pas le temps de hurler.

Soif.

Il suffoqua dans la prison des chaines qu'il ne pouvait briser. Du sang coulait entre ses lèvres, l'empêchant presque de respirer, lui montant dans le nez. Il râlait. Il avait subi sa transformation médicinale trois fois. Ses oreilles saignaient puisque les cris des souffrants avaient la puissance d'une banshee. Il n'en demeura pas sourd puisque son statut de chimère soignait toutes ses blessures. Ses yeux picotèrent lorsque les ténèbres se dissipèrent. Il respira un peu mieux, mais cligna des yeux de multiples fois pour chasser l'aveuglement causé par la vision du feu qui s'étalait sous lui.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Theo gémit.

\- Tu subiras toutes les morts des vies que tu as prises et à chaque fois que la noirceur remplira les cavités des enfers, tu endureras l'opération qui a fait de toi un être un surnaturel. Maintenant, on commence… Par moi!

Sa sœur, les cheveux noirs graisseux et une pâleur de cadavre, plongea sans ménagement ses doigts dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Theo poussa son dernier hurlement avant de perdre sa voix.

Odeur de poison. Odeur de calcination. Ici le temps n'existe pas. Theo n'est pas encore mort. Il restera dans les enfers jusqu'à ce quelqu'un le libère. Sa sœur le lui a dit : il ne peut décéder que sur Terre, dans le havre des erreurs permises, dans l'entre-les-deux.

Fatigue.

L'enfer, c'est pour les morts, pas pour les vivants. C'est pourquoi ce fut mille fois pire pour Theo. Parfois, plusieurs jours s'allongent dans les ténèbres pour priver ceux qui jouissent encore du don de la vue. Ils subissent en silence sans voir leur châtiment comme Theo. Il a souffert sans relâche, sans pause… rien. Et voilà qu'il venait de finir de subir la mort de Josh lorsqu'un éclair illumina le dessus de sa tête et il entendit le grondement du plafond qui s'ouvrit.

Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés? Il ne le savait pas. Des mois? Des années peut-être? Un souffle de fraicheur se glissa jusqu'à lui et il perdit pied. Theo crut qu'il allait tomber dans la lave, mais, alors que son visage se déchiqueta en lambeaux de chair et qu'il frôla les doigts des punis, il fut aspiré vers le haut. La vitesse de son ascension fut alarmante, mais il eut le temps de guérir complètement. À quelques mètres de la sortie, il rencontra les yeux de Scott et Liam. Il leur sourit, essoufflé, heureux et pleurant de soulagement.

FIN


End file.
